Technical Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a server and a signal analyzing device thereof, and more particularly to a server with a signal analyzing device that is capable of analyzing multiple sets of input signals.
Description of the Related Art
The hardware techniques are maturing in days in accordance with the advancement of the modern technology. Many hardware devices can not only store and access data but also execute multiple different tasks. However, if the user wants to know the current executing functions or working status of the device externally, he still needs to check the signal lamp on the backplane to get the information related to the hardware.
But the traditional signal analyzing chip on the backplane can only analyze one set of input signals. Therefore, the user needs to replace the signal analyzing chip to analyze other sets of input signals if he wants to use the other sets of input signals. Since the signal analyzing chip is usually soldered on the backplane, if the user wants to replace the signal analyzing chip, he has to replace the whole backplane at the same time. Consequently, the replacement cost will be very burdensome to the user. More precisely, the chip on the backplane of the hard disk drive (HDD) analyzes the status of the connected HDD according to a serial general purpose input output (SGPIO) signal. Due to that the traditional signal analyzing chip can analyze only one set of SGPIO signals, it reduces versatility and increases inconvenience.